


Le journal des sentiments - Un amour perdu

by Elyssa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyssa/pseuds/Elyssa
Summary: Obligé d’épousé l’homme qu’il aime, mais qui lui ne l’aime pas, Drago tient un journal ou il écrit ses sentiments. Que se passerait-il si Harry tombait sur le journal ?





	Le journal des sentiments - Un amour perdu

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l’auteur : Ceci est l’une des deux versions de la fiction « le journal des sentiments ». Les deux se ressembles, seules les fins sont différentes. Pour voir l’autre, le titre est « Le journal des sentiments – un amour partagé »  
> Note de l’auteur 2 : Texte écrit en français

Disclamer : Le monde d’Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m’appartiennent.  
.  
.  
– un amour perdu –

Cher Harry  
Dans un monde parfait, l’homme que j’aime me courtiserait, il me demanderait en mariage et je lui dirais oui en l’embrassant. On célébrerait un beau et grand mariage avec nos amis et familles respectives et on formerait un beau couple. On aurait des enfants à qui on donnerait le nom de ceux qu’on aime et on les élèverait dans l’amour. Dans un monde parfait, oui, mais ici, on n’est pas dans un monde parfait, on n’est dans un monde où je suis éperdument amoureux de toi et tu ne m’aime pas.  
Je ne sais pas si tu liras ce journal, mais sache que je t’aime de tout mon cœur.  
Drago

 

Le mariage  
Tu me regarde de tes yeux verts et tu restes froid, tellement froid. Tu me tiens la main et pourtant j’ai l’impression que tu voudrais la lâcher et t’enfuir le plus loin possible. Tu portes un magnifique costume noir et une cravate vert émeraude en soie qui mets tes yeux en valeurs, je sais que ce n’est pas toi qui l’a choisi, non, toi, tu n’as aucun goût. Tu dois te dire que c’est Granger qui l’a préparée, mais non, c’est moi qui l’est déposé sur ton lit ce matin et même si tu ne le sais pas, je suis heureux que tu portes cette tenue, elle te va si bien. Moi, je reste calme, inexpressif comme chaque fois, pour ne pas te montrer à quel point je suis heureux, même si je sais que ce n’est pas ton cas. Je porte un costume blanc avec une cravate bleu gris, couleur qui relève mes yeux, mais toi, tu ne le vois pas.  
Je te regarde, mais j’évite tes yeux. Je sens une caresse sur ma main et comprend que c’est toi, mais ce geste qui me remplis de bonheur, ne dois être pour toi qu’inconscient. Après tout comment pourrais-tu me montrer volontairement de l’attention. Je plonge mes yeux dans les tient et je crois y apercevoir une lueur de désir, mais non, je me trompe, pourquoi me désirerais-tu. Tu me passe la bague au doigt, j’en fait de même. La cérémonie se termine comme prévue tu te penches et pose tes lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser est fugace, une légère pression rien de plus. Cela m’émut et m’effraye à la fois. Tout le monde nous applaudit, tu souris à la foule, mais moi, je reste de marbre. Tu m’entraîne à ta suite et nous emmènes dans le jardin, là où aura lieu le reste de la fête. Les tables sont dressées, la décoration de blanc et de vert, agrémenté d’une touche d’or, est magnifique, même si je ne le dis pas, ton amie Hermione est une excellente organisatrice.  
Tu m’entraîne sur la piste pour la première danse. Tu mènes et je te suis, ma tête posée sur ton épaule, la tienne contre mon épaule, tu me serre contre toi. Volontairement ou inconsciemment, je n’ai pas de réponse et n’en cherche pas. Une larme unique coule sur ma joue et fini dans ton cou, tu te crispe, mais ne réagit pas, pourquoi le ferait tu. Tu dois penser que je suis pitoyable, moi-même je le trouve. Tous ceux qui nous regarde pourrons croire qu’on est amoureux, mais il n’en est rien pour toi. La musique s’arrête et la suivante s’entame, tu me conduis à notre table et le repas commence. Je ne mange pas, je n’y arrive pas, mais tu ne le vois pas. Mon visage reste froid, glacial, comme à mon habitude à la différence que cette fois, aucun mot ou son ne sort de ma bouche. Plus aucunes paroles n’en est sorti depuis des semaines, je n’en ai plus la force, mais dit moi, mon amour, l’a tu seulement remarqué. Non, bien sûr que non, pourquoi l’aurait-tu fait, tu ne me vois pas. Alors une fois encore comme chaque jour depuis ce jour fatidique, je reste assit à contempler ce qui m’entoure, à la différence que cette fois, la lumière m’entoure et ta présence aussi.  
Je vois mes amis à mes côtés, toi tu discutes avec les tiens. Pansy me sert la main, elle sait, elle sait tout de moi et ne dit rien. Elle pleure, je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre moi. J’aperçois ton regard au loin, tu me fixe, mais ne comprend pas, je le sais, je le vois. Au fils des ans, j’ai appris à décrypter tes regards, mais celui-là, je ne le connais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il veut dire et sa m’attriste.  
Ce soir, je m’allonge sur ce lit qui est maintenant le mien et les larmes commence à couler en silence, pourtant je ne cherche pas à les arrêter. Je t’entends à travers le mur de ma chambre. Tu es si près et pourtant si loin. J’ai mal, ma poitrine se serre douloureusement. Je t’aime, merlin que je t’aime, pourquoi ne peut tu pas le voir. Ça fait mal, mais je sais que ma décision est la bonne. J’y est pensée tu sais, jour et nuit et je sais que c’est la seule solution. Je ne veux pas d’une vie ou tu ne m’appartiens pas. Je ne me fais pas d’espoir, je sais que dès que tu le pourras, tu iras dans les bras de quelqu’un d’autre, tu ne m’aime pas, pourquoi me rester fidèle.  
Sache que quand tu liras ses lignes, mes pensées et que tu sauras tout ce que je ressens pour toi, c’est que je ne serais plus là. Sache que je t’ai toujours aimé, je ne pourrais pas te dire quand exactement mes sentiments pour toi ont changé, mais déjà à Poudlard je t’aimais et je t’aimerais toujours.  
Je te donnerais ce que tu attends, je te donnerais ton enfant, et je sombrerais dans le silence éternel, loin de tout, loin de toi.  
Je t’aime mon amour.

 

Un mois  
Je le savais. Je le savais, mais ça fait si mal. Un mois, tu n’as tenue qu’un mois. Je savais, tu me l’avais dit, mais pourquoi ici, pourquoi dans notre maison. Tu me dis que je peux prendre autant d’amant que je veux, mais pour moi, il n’y a jamais eu que toi et il n’y aura jamais que toi. Je me suis enfermé dans mon laboratoire au sous-sol, mais je n’arrive pas à travailler, parmi toutes celle que tu aurais pu choisir, il a fallu que ce soit elle. Je te déteste, si tu savais comme je te hais à cet instant. Je suis assis dans mon fauteuil, les bras autours de mes jambes et tu sais ce qu’il y a en face de moi. Mes étagères remplis de potion. Mes idées sont néfastes Harry, tellement destructrices et pourtant je tiens bon, pour toi, pour ce petit être qui grandit en moi. Faut-il que je t’aime tant Harry, faut-il que je tienne tant à toi, au point de m’oublier, d’oublier qui je suis.  
Je passe des heures dans cette pièce, sais-tu mon amour, mon ange, t’ai tu seulement rendu compte que je suis resté trois jours dans cette pièce. Trois jours assis sur ce fauteuil à fixer cette stupide étagère, à me battre contre moi-même, à rester fort pour ne pas céder à cette pulsion malsaine qui m’enveloppe de l’intérieure. J’ai bataillé, longtemps, mais je suis resté fort pour vous deux.  
Faut-il vraiment que je t’aime.

 

Quatre mois  
Je reviens du médicomage, je n’en reviens pas de l’avoir vu. Il est si petit, si beau, notre enfant, mon miracle. C’est un garçon, un tout petit garçon. Je t’ai montré les photos de notre petit et tu m’as souri, tu étais si heureux, tu m’as même pris dans tes bras. Tu t’es tout de suite précipité chez les Weasley pour leur dire et moi je suis resté seule à table. Tu m’as laissé seul, comme chaque fois, est-ce ainsi que tu conçois notre vie. T’es-tu seulement rendu compte que je n’avais toujours pas dit un mot depuis quatre mois de vie commune. Bien sûr que non, tu dois croire que je ne veux pas te parler. Je suis sûr qu’à l’heure qu’il est tu la prends dans tes bras, tu lui dis que tu l’aime et tu lui montre notre enfant. Tu es entouré, mais moi je suis seul, tu ne te souci pas de moi, pourquoi le ferait tu. Les larmes viennent encore d’elles-mêmes, je repose le dossier médical sur la table, pour toi. J’ai pris ma décision, je n’en aurais pas besoin. Je suis monté dans ma chambre, avait tu remarquer que j’avais changé de chambre. J’ai pris la chambre d’ami, le temps de la grossesse, mon ancienne chambre, je la prépare pour lui, un cadeau de ma part pour mon unique fils.  
Aujourd’hui, il y a deux hommes dans mon cœur, le premier c’est toi et le deuxième c’est celui qui prend une place un peux plus grande chaque jour et qui est la preuve de mon amour, mon magnifique fils.  
Si tu savais comme je vous aime tous les deux.

 

Six mois  
J’en suis à sept mois de grossesse, je me fatigue de plus en plus. Le médicomage m’a mis aux arrêts, il veut que je compte sur toi pour pouvoir me reposer, mais je refuse. Depuis trois mois tu es attentionné, tu me parle, me sourit, tu m’aide quand je ne vais pas bien, mais tous tes gestes me font mal. Tu les fais pour moi comme tu les ferais pour n’importe qui. Chaque fois que tu me parle, tu m’appelle Malfoy et chaque fois tu donnes l’impression que si tu disais mon prénom, il te brûlerait la langue.   
Un matin, tu es venue me voir, tout content de toi, un papier en main. Tu m’as demandé comment on appellerait l’enfant, je t’ai regarder faire en souriant, en silence. Tu cherchais, mais n’arrivais pas à te décider. Je savais à quel point tu tiens à ceux que tu aimes et comme c’est ton fils, celui que tu élèveras avec la personne que tu aimes, j’ai pris le papier et j’ai noté deux noms dessus, ceux qui me semblais être les plus important. J’ai écrit sur le papier James Sirius Potter. Tu m’as regardé surprit et j’ai souris une nouvelle fois. Contre tout attente, tu m’as embrassé, mais pas un simple baiser, tu as mêlé ta langue à la mienne, tu as posé ta main sur ma nuque et j’ai adorer ça, mais tu t’es bien vite écarté de moi. Tu semblais effrayer, malgré la rougeur qui m’acculait tes joues, mais tu n’as pas fui, non, c’est moi qui l’es fait. Je me suis levé et précipiter dehors avec une pitoyable excuse. J’ai pris peur. Pourquoi tu m’as embrassé, pourquoi me faire croire à un possible espoir.  
J’ai peur, je t’aime et je me hais.

 

Sept mois  
J’avais si mal, tellement mal et je ne pouvais pas crier, je ne pouvais pas appeler. La magie ne fonctionnait pas, puisque que je n’ai plus de voix, chose qu’encore une fois tu n’as pas compris. Tu m’as crié dessus hier, tu m’as hurlé de parler, tu m’as demandé pourquoi je ne disais jamais un mot, tu m’as fait mal, tu m’as fait si mal que je me suis enfermé dans mon laboratoire, seul lieu où tu n’as pas accès. J’ai pleuré, tellement pleurer.  
Parler, je ne peux pas, crier, je ne peux pas et je ne pourrais plus jamais. La seule nuit où tu m’as appartenu, où je t’ai appartenu, dans une ruelle sombre, j’ai perdu ma voix, attaquer par des sorciers qui savaient qui j’étais. Il ne reste aucune cicatrice, mais plus aucuns son ne sort de moi. Si tu savais comme parfois j’aimerais te répondre, mais ne le peux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu sache. Personne ne le sait. Aux yeux de tous, j’ai disparu pendant un mois et aussitôt mon retour, les choses se sont enchaînés, nous liant toi et moi, dans un ménage que tu ne voulais pas et me plongeant dans un mutisme voulu.  
Et voilà, je pleure encore. Le médicomage est venue ce matin, après que Pansy m’a trouvé inconscient dans mon labo. Ils m’ont porté dans ma chambre, James va bien, merlin ce que j’ai été rassurer quand il me l’a annoncé. La douleur venait de mon épuisement, il est vrai que je suis de plus en plus fatigué, j’ai parfois du mal à me lever, à marcher, ou faire des choses basiques comme m’asseoir à mon bureau et écris mon journal. Pansy hurlait, elle me disait d’arrêter avec ce stupide journal que de toute façon, tu ne le lirais pas, c’est bête, je sais, mais au fond de moi, j’espère que peut être un jour tu prendras le temps de le lire et que tu comprendras à quel point je t’aime.  
Ma Pansy, ma douce amie, je l’entends encore te hurler dessus à ton retour. Je souris en imaginant la tête que tu dois faire. Elle est belle ma Pansy, elle est douce, mais je sais quel démon elle peut devenir pour protéger ses amis. Elle est un peu la sœur que je n’ai jamais eue. Je sais que tu ne me dois rien, mais je voudrais que tu fasses au moins une chose pour moi, je voudrais que notre fils connaisse mes parents et Pansy, s’il-te-plaît, ne les écartes pas de sa vie, ils comptent beaucoup pour moi et je voudrais qu’ils comptent aussi pour James. J’ai laissé des lettres pour lui, tu sauras quand lui donné le moment venu, il ne tient qu’à toi de lui dire qui je suis, mais je voudrais bien qu’il sache qui je suis. Dans ces lettres je me confie, me dévoile, n’essaye pas de les lires, tu ne pourrais pas, j’y ai veillé. Je sais que James m’en voudra, mais j’espère qu’un jour il comprendra.  
Je vous aime tellement.

 

Huit mois  
J’en suis à mon dernier mois de grossesse et il se fait plus dure que les autres. Marcus, le médicomage dit que je ne tiendrais peut-être pas jusqu’à la date prévue et qu’on doit faire la césarienne plus tôt. J’ai peur, car il y a des risques, Marcus dit que James pourrait avoir des complications, la césarienne est prévue pour demain. J’ai précisé à Marcus, et j’ai signer les papiers nécessaires, que s’il arrive quoi que ce soit, c’est la vie de James qui passe en priorité, la mienne importe peux, personnes ne me pleurera, sauf Pansy, elle est la seule pour qui je compte. Dis-lui que je l’aime et que tient beaucoup à elle et demande-lui de me pardonner mon égoïsme  
Je n’ai eu de cesse de te l’écrire, mais je l’écris encore à défaut de pouvoir te le dire un jour, avoir porter ton fils est la plus belle chose qui me soit arriver. Il est mon miracle, ma plus belle réussite.  
Je t’aime Harry

 

Je referme le cahier, encore une fois. Je connais chacun de tes mots, ton amour, ta douleur et tes peines. Je les lis chaque soir et en lis des passages encore et encore. Tu m’aimais. Tu m’aimais depuis le début. Pourquoi n’avoir rien dit. Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir fait comprendre. A force de te côtoyer, j’ai fini par tomber amoureux de toi. Tes silences étaient pesants, mais tes sourires si sincères. Oui, j’ai fini par t’aimer. J’ai repoussé Ginny, car c’est ton visage que je voyais quand je lui faisais l’amour. Je ne voyais plus que toi. Je voyais très bien quand tu t’enfermais dans ce stupide labo. Je voyais très bien, chaque matin, les yeux rougis d’avoir trop pleurer, la fatigue de plus en plus présente, mais je n’ai jamais osé faire plus que d’être présent. Je voulais te séduire, te faire mien petit à petit, mais c’est trop tard. Je regretterais toujours de ne pas avoir su t’aimer comme tu le méritais.   
Je contemple notre fils, il a un an aujourd’hui. Nous sommes tous réunis pour cet événement, tes parents, les Weasley, même Pansy et Blaise sont présents. Ils sont mariés tu sais et Pansy parle souvent de toi à notre fils. Tes parents nous ont inviter à vivre au manoir Malfoy et j’ai accepté, ainsi notre bébé pourra grandir là où a grandi son papa. J’ai pris ton ancienne chambre, je voulais te connaître à travers le peu qu’il reste de toi. Notre fils James Sirius Malfoy-Potter te ressemble beaucoup, il a tes cheveux blonds et mes yeux verts. Tes parents sont heureux, j’ai fait de James leur héritier et grâce à toi, la ligné des Malfoy perdurera.  
Il sourit et je te vois à travers lui. Il est entouré de son parrain, Ron et de sa marraine, Pansy. Tu vois, j’ai respecté ton souhait, tes parents et ta meilleure amie font partis de sa vie et j’ai même fait de Pansy sa marraine et elle le comble de cadeau. Elle l’aime tant, elle l’appelle son petit Dragon et quand nous somme tous les deux, elle pleure, je sais que tu lui manque beaucoup. Elle est heureuse aujourd’hui, mais comme moi, il lui manque une part d’elle, une part que tu as emporté avec toi il y a un an.  
Nous vois-tu de là ou tu es, vois-tu ton fils comme il te ressemble. Ta mère dit souvent qu’il est aussi calme que toi. Je l’aime tant et je te promets que je ferais tout pour lui, je veillerais sur notre fils autant que tu l’aurais fait. Je t’aime mon ange. Tu me manque tellement. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi et je t’ai perdu. Tu nous as quittés en donnant naissance à notre enfant et je ferais tout pour que notre fils sache quel homme merveilleux tu étais.  
Aujourd’hui, je n’ai qu’un seul souhait, si un jour nous venons à renaître, je voudrais qu’on puisse à nouveau nous rencontrer et nous aimer, mieux que nous l’avons fait dans cette vie.  
Je t’aime mon amour et je t’aimerais toujours.


End file.
